Various casino games have been invented and implemented across the United States and the world, and with an increasing occurrence in recent history. This is due to a desire by gambling establishments to invent newer, faster, and more attractive table games in order to achieve untapped revenue streams. However, for these newly invented table games to be a successful source of revenue for the gambling industry, the games must draw a critical amount of players. It appears that in order to accomplish this task soon after the game's introduction to the public, it is necessary to give these newly invented games some degree of familiarity by including some aspect of a previously popular game, so as to attract players already familiar with certain aspects of the game common with more established games.
Additionally, wildly popular and well-established games have failed to attract other potential players due to their complexity or intimidating nature, thereby scaring off these potential players as well as the additional revenue that they represent. Further still, well-established games, such as blackjack, give their players a wide range of options for continuing play following the initial wager (doubling down, splitting, hitting, standing, etc.). This, combined with the potential for making a strategically disadvantageous decision, or inappropriately “taking” another player's card, may cause certain players to be intimidated to the point of completely avoiding the game.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems by incorporating elements of a familiar game, thereby attracting veteran gamblers to a new game, while at the same time limiting the decision-making of the players to only “when to bet” and “how much to bet,” thereby making the present invention more attractive to the inexperienced player by removing the fear of making the “wrong” decision to hit or stand, which could negatively affect the hands of the remaining players at the table.